Jenna and Balto in Pinned Ya! Scene
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A redo from the Wolfdog Chief story. Just with the two main roles reversed. Jenna will be portraying Simba and Balto will be portraying Nala.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor those of Balto, or the scene of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the characters of Balto belongs to Universal and the scene from the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is another role reversal. This is from another of my better stories.

\\_|_/

**Jenna and Balto in Pinned Ya! Scene**

**Young Jenna** –** Young Simba**

**Young Balto** –** Young Nala**

It was clear day in the Territories and the air was mighty peaceful. But was soon broken by the sound of laughter as pups Jenna and Balto ran through the tall grass. They had just lost their babysitter of the yellow duck Paddy after a pulling off a genius plan. Before they had left the scene, the two pups had witnessed Paddy be flattened underneath the backside of a black bear. Now they came around a rock and stopped to take a breather. Jenna looked to Balto with a chuckle and said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Balto said with a grin as well. He moved to keep going when Jenna then said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius," Balto sounded annoyed as he looked to the red and white husky as she sat down. He slightly glared as he reminded her, "it was my idea."

"Yeah," Jenna said while still taking the credit and placed a paw against her chest, "but I pulled it off."

"With me." The wolfdog defiantly said with a smirk. Jenna then tensed up and questioned with a smile, "Oh, yeah?"

Then with a playful growl, Jenna tackled Balto to the ground. But the moment his back hit the ground, Jenna felt him using his back paws to kick up against her belly. He flipped them up into the air and he came out on top. Jenna gritted her teeth when her back het the ground and came back up a little, but Balto used his front paws on her chest to push her back down. Jenna hit the ground again with a loud thump. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she looked up to the wolfdog standing over her as he playfully said, "Pinned Ya!"

"Hey, let me up!" Jenna said in annoyance as she pushed him off of her. Balto stepped back before closing his eyes and turned his head to the left. Jenna rolled onto her belly and looked at him with annoyed glare. But then a confident smile formed on her muzzle as she thought he wouldn't be able to see her coming. Then getting back up, Jenna growled again as she tackled him again in the side and it sent them tumbling over the edge of a hill.

Jenna and Balto laughed as they went over the edge and Jenna lost her grip on Balto. The two separated with Balto landing on his feet and Jenna rolled over her paws. As they rolled further down the hill, Jenna and Balto smiled as he rolled onto his side and she was able to grab hold of him again in midroll. The two pups kept laughing as they kept tumbling down the hill. When they neared the bottom of the hill, Jenna kept a firm grip on Balto as she threw them off of the hill. But when they landed at the bottom and Balto's back touched the ground he once again planted his back feet against her belly and kicked up for the second time that day. A smile formed on his face as they flipped through the air with him coming out on top again. As they landed on the ground, Jenna came up a little before Balto pushed her back down again with another thump. The red and white husky looked to the brown wolfdog as he smugly said, "Pinned ya, again!"

This made Jenna look up to him with an annoyed frown. They were suddenly caught off guard by the sound of crashing waves. Balto stepped off of Jenna and she quickly moved to get back up onto her feet. The two pups noticed that there was little to no plant life the further they went in. Plus, the soil was becoming more and more sandy like with each step. They looked up to see something wooden beyond a sand dune. Jenna's surprise turned into a smile as they moved closer. As they climbed up the sand dune, the pups saw a boat that was turned onto its side. Jenna looked to Balto and excitedly said, "This is it. We made it."

The two climbed up a plan of wood up onto the deck of the boat. Coming up to the bow of the boat, they stood on their back legs to see over it. The sight made them look to each other while saying, "Whoa!"

What they saw were many boats, abandoned and turned over, not to mention all the animal skeletons that were littered between the old vessels. Though thinking that the place was interesting, Balto still thought it, as he said, "It's really creepy around here."

"Yeah." Jenna agreed. Then she asked him, "Isn't it great, though?"

"We could get into big trouble." Balto said as he leaned to her with a smirk. Jenna chuckled and she said, "I know."

The two pups hopped down from the bow and turned towards the cabin. Looking to the door, Balto then said, "I wonder if there are any human things still in there."

"Only one way to find out." Jenna said with a smirk. Then gesturing with her head she said, "Come on, let's go in and check it out."

The red and white husky moved forward to go inside, but a yellow blur moved in her way and shouted in a British accent, "Wrong!" Then landing on the ground, Paddy began pushing the young princess back while saying, "They only checking out you will be doing will be to check out of here."

"Aw!" Jenna groaned. Paddy sounded really scared when he said, "We're way beyond the boundaries of the Territories."

"Don't worry, Paddy. Everything's going to be okay." Jenna tried to reassure him. But it didn't work as the yellow duck grabbed her by the ear flap and said, "You listen here, young lady, we are in serious danger."

"Danger?" Jenna questioned and moved around him. Then she said, "We already walk on the wild side. We should be able to laugh in the face of danger."

She let out a laugh to prove it, but more laughter came from within the cabin. Jenna quickly ran back to the other two. They all looked to see three shadowy figures slowly emerge from the shadows.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** This is my biggest role reversal that I've done. Mostly for what I had planned for it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
